1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to data storage, and more particularly, to methods and systems for distributed, temporary storage of data.
2. Related Art
In current networks such as the Internet, a user may login, for example via a website on a browser for viewing website pages, and start a login session or session state. The session state may have related session data including user information and information on a current state. Session data provided in website pages may be stored in the browser, for example, as a cookie. However, this poses practical difficulties for session data storage as a browser or a cookie may not hold a lot of data. Also, a browser “Back” button may not be supported because the state for previous website pages may be expired due to security reasons. Furthermore, mobile device clients may not be able to handle session states because of hardware limitations.
In addition, if data is stored, for example in the browser, and the user deems appropriate to remove the data, the user has to physically remove such stored data. Otherwise, for example if the user forgets to log out, the data may remain stored for a long period of time, which may pose a security risk. There is no flexibility in accessing or removing data, managing the time or scaling up the storage of data.